


Wisdom and Power

by Shinigami24, torichavonne



Series: A New Hale Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Evil, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kitsune, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nogitsune, Off-Screen Dubious Consent, Possessed Aiden, Possessed Cora, Possessed Isaac, Possessed Jackson, Possession, Riddles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torichavonne/pseuds/torichavonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Laura takes over as the Alpha, the pack needs to fight once again to protect their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming is the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Betsie and I are back with a sequel to The Rightful Alpha. This fic will run for ten chapters. We hope you love it.

Derek blinked his eyes, confused. He was in his childhood bedroom with Stiles beside him. His mother was shaking him awake.

"Hi, sweetheart," Talia smiled. "Someone is finally awake."

She kissed Derek's cheek and ruffled his hair.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Derek asked, completely shocked.

Stiles began to sit up, rubbing his eyes. Talia kissed his cheek, too.

"Hello, Phoenix," Talia smiled.

"How have you been?" Stiles asked.

Before Talia could respond, the bedroom door opened. Claudia came in with a tray of orange juice and toast.

"Good,  you're up," she chirped. "I swear you're dead to the world when you sleep."

"Mom?!"

"Why are you so surprised? Is it because I cooked and not Mr. Hale?" Claudia chuckled.

"We're here because evil has found the beacon. It's on it's way," Talia warned. She went from cheery to serious.

"We got rid of the Alphas," Stiles responded.

"This is not about them," Claudia informed the couple. They groaned.

Talia replied, "I know this bad, but you need to prepare. We'll leave you to figure it out."

While the mothers left, Isaac was tossing and turning.

He was whimpering in his sleep. Claws came out, ripping the sheets beneath him. Sweat drenched his t-shirt.

In his dream, Isaac was walking down the hallway of the school. The halls were deserted. It was completely silent and ghastly.

"H-hello?" he stuttered.

When he heard footsteps, he turned to see someone he wasn't expecting.

"Camden?" Isaac gasped.

The older Lahey was pale. He still had a shaved head from his time in the military. He was growing a beard.

"Why are you at the school?" Isaac asked.

"Watch your back. Protect everyone you love!" Camden yelled.

Before Isaac could ask, a shadow appeared.

It made a dark, growling sound. The creature grabbed Camden.

"You're going to die!" it screeched before killing Camden.

Isaac shot up. His chest rose and fell swiftly. He panted and looked around. 

This was not ending well.

* * *

Noah dropped files of old cases. Stiles sat down and went through them. 

He read all the cover pages and finally found the file he wanted.

"Hale arson. Eleven remains were estimated, but only eight were recovered," Stiles read aloud.

"That is still a mystery," Noah replied.

Stiles immediately pulled out his cellphone. He called Derek to get some answers.

"Derek, I have a question. Did you and Laura ever figure out why there were only eight bodies? This report says eleven people died."

"Wait, we buried eleven coffins. That makes no sense," Derek replied.

"We know Cora is one of the three. If she could escape, other people could have, too," Stiles replied,

He heard Laura come in the room, and he put the phone on speaker.

"Is that Stiles?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's about the case. Apparently, Cora was one of the three people that escaped the fire."

"Mom said something about a girl that we were going to meet before the fire. She could be one."

"Okay," Stiles responded. "So we find her, we can get more answers. How long will that take?"

"Not long, Stiles. I have a file on her that we confiscated from a hunter. She is mentioned to have been a family member to the Hales," Noah added.

"Who is she?" Laura asked.

"Malia Tate," Noah responded. "I'll get a team ready to find her."

* * *

Jackson and Scott were in a bind. They had been patrolling the perimeter and got caught by the hunters.

They were in a basement, chained to each other.

"Who are you?" Scott growled.

"That doesn't matter now," one of the hunters smirked. "You need to worry about your life expectancy when we're done with you."

She had gotten a weapon and was going to beat Scott when someone cleared their throat. The other hunters immediately began to fight but it was a worthless effort. They were dispatched without a problem.

"I have never been so happy to see you, Cora," Jackson smiled.

"Laura sent me," she replied as she dialed her phone. She had called 911.

"Why would you call the police?" Scott asked.

"Idiot, our parents have been losing their minds!" Jackson hissed.

"Both of you need to shut up and get your stories straight!" Cora responded. The pair got quiet and began to think.

* * *

Danielle and Stiles were talking as they searched for Malia.

"How do you like Kira?" Stiles asked.

"She's alright. She seems nice," Danielle responded.

"Alright, huh? Well, explain why you were staring at her in history."

Two days earlier, Danielle was staring at the new girl. She was standing next to the new history teacher.

"My name is Mr. Yukimura. I'm your new teacher, and this sweet girl is my daughter, Kira."

The girl looked embarrassed and Danielle thought she was adorable.

"Hi," Kira whispered.

Danielle kept staring at the girl until she looked at her.

Stiles smirked when he saw Danielle remembering that day in class.

"You looked at her like she was a chocolate cake."

"What about chocolate cake?" Erica butted in. She shrank back when Danielle glared at her and Stiles.

Stiles only smirked and went back to searching.

"Seriously, is there a chocolate cake?"

* * *

The pack was helping in the search for Malia. Humans and werewolves were paired together.

"Who are we looking for?" Peter asked. 

"It's a girl named Malia. Mom was going to introducing her to us when the fire happened. She escaped, " Laura answered.

Ethan yelled, "I see her!" 

A coyote approached them. Her eyes were golden, and she had a mix of grey and brown fur.

"Malia?" Stiles asked.

Malia scented him. Her eyes went from gold to brown. Her body shifted into a nude form.

"It's okay," Laura spoke softly. "You are safe."

"You're pack," Malia spoke. 

"We are," Laura smiled as she hugged the girl. The pack surrounded them.

The coyote snuggled further into her chest. She was home.

* * *

 A figure stood at the Nemeton. It was 10 feet high now.

The figure stepped back and began to chant. Three spirits appeared from the roots of the tree. They stood at attention.

"Find the Nogitsune at any cost."

The spirits obeyed and flew away.


	2. Serial Killers and Evil Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encounters with evil reveal secrets amongst the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2 of WaP. Tori and I agreed to do another chapter, so you fans have something to tide you over this week. Since I'm booked for the week in addition to there being a guest at my house for the next week or so. However, I plan to be back next week with an update.

Derek, Stiles, Laura, Alan, and Marin were having a meeting at Marin's house.

"Why did you call this meeting?" Alan asked.

"Our moms came to us in a dream. They warned us about the evil finding the beacon and coming our way." Derek responded. Marin and Deaton were stoic but Laura jumped up and started to pace the floor.

"Oh no, we are not prepared." Laura breathed in horror.

"Do you have any indication of who it could be?" Stiles asked Deaton and Marin.

"We don't, but we could look in it." Deaton responded.

"That'd be helpful. Just let us bring this to the others," Derek said. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Agent McCall met with Melissa at the hospital to discuss an important patient.

"The patient is on his way to the OR." Melissa told her ex.

"His name is William Barrow. He's a murderer." Agent McCall stated.

"What did he do?" Melissa asked.

"Sick bastard detonated a shrapnel bomb on a school bus. He also was a serial killer." the FBI agent replied.

"Sick bastard indeed." Melissa said in disgust. She was looking sickened.

A hour later, Melissa was assisting in the surgery with another nurse. It was going well until Barrow flat-lined. The main surgeon called for paddles, but it was all a trick. Barrow sat up on the gurney. An insect was coming out of his open chest. The killer grabbed a scalpel and stabbed the surgeon in the jugular. The surgeon was dead before he hit the ground. A nurse started screaming. The killer ran out the second door just as Agent McCall burst through the first door. The agent saw the corpse on the floor and the empty gurney.

"Goddamnit!" he rushed to the front desk and made an announcement.

"All officers are to lock down the building. I repeat, no one gets in unless the staff can I.D. them!"

* * *

 While Melissa was meeting her latest patient, the Yukimura family was having a sushi dinner. There was toro, maguro, hamachi, and ebi. Danielle was a guest. The group of four was talking. The elder Yukimuras wanted to get to know Danielle.

"So, Danielle, how are you this fine evening?" Mrs. Yukimura asked.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Danielle replied.

"We're fine. You're doing good in class by the way." Kira's dad replied.

"Thank you?" Danielle spoke awkwardly.

"That reminds me. I took my wife's last name because she was the last in her family. I wanted to preserve her family name." Mr. Yukimura mentioned.

"How did you get away with that?" Danielle asked.

"We got married in Japan. It's a honor to take her name. And I'm covering it in class." Mr. Yukimura responded.

"Dad, don't." Kira moaned.

"We just want to get to know your friends." Mrs. Yukimura spoke up. Danielle looked at Kira, only to see her friend repeatedly hit her head on the table.

* * *

 The twins went on a double date with Lydia and Danny. They went to the bowling alley. They were sweeping the twins away.

"We need to practice some more." Ethan groaned.

"Yeah." Aiden grumbled.

"And we'll still be better." Lydia smirked. Danny was right behind her, chuckling.

"One more round, or are we done?" Ethan asked.

"No, bro, I need redemption." Aiden said. Ethan shook his head, not liking the look on his twin's face.

"Don't worry, Allison and Jackson have been through this before." Lydia responded.

"I bet they never thought about powers." Aiden said.

"What does powers have to do with this?" Danny asked.

"Don't." Lydia warned, she'd seen that look on Jackson's face before. It never bore well.

"Just don't." Ethan said to his twin. Aiden deflated. He'd win next time, and he now had an idea for something else entirely.

* * *

 Kira and Danielle were talking outside her house. Kira hugged Danielle. She smiled until she looked behind the other girl and screamed. When Danielle went to turn around she was hit on the head and blacked out.

Minutes later, Danielle's vision swam back slowly. Stiles was above her, shaking her back to consciousness.

"Danielle, Kira's gone." Lydia panted. Scott was trying to pick up Kira's trail.

"Can you figure it out?" Danielle asked Lydia. Lydia nodded and closed her eyes. She slowed her breathing and concentrated. After a few minutes, she picked up a rapid heartbeat.

"This way." she said.

Meanwhile Kira was in trouble. She had been tied up, the escaped murderer Barrow was coiling some electricity wires in his hands. He put the coils down to take her picture.

"For proof." he spoke. Kira instantly went in full panic. She began to cause an electrical charge on the fence. It was small but it started to grow.

Meanwhile, Scott, Stiles, Danielle, and Lydia arrived at the substation where Kira was being held. They looked around and saw Barrow kick up the power only to have it backfire on him. Kira's currents caused a short and Barrow was fatally shocked.

"What the fuck?!" Scott shouted, as he started freaking out.

"Wow, impressive." Stiles commented.

"She's not human!" Scott yelled.

"Over 3/4 of us aren't human." Stiles glared at his friend. Scott nodded. Stiles had a point. Kira looked at Danielle and Lydia.

"I had a feeling that you wasn't normal," Lydia added.

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris got together with Allison and Cora to watch a movie in their apartment. They were watching Captain America: the First Avenger.

"Why is Steve in tights?" Cora asked as she stared at the singing Steve in his USO costume.

"He just went from 5ft to 6ft." Allison blinked. The huntress still wasn't over the rapid change from pre serum Steve to post serum Steve. Cora was deep in thought. Some of the characters seemed oddly familiar.

"Is it just me or is Steve like Stiles? They are both skinny but protective." Cora asked the others.

"Yes, I see it. But who's Derek then?" Allison asked.

"Bucky. Stubborn but caring." Peter smirked.

"You hit the nail on the head there." Cora commented, then the group resumed watching the rest of the movie. They were watching the movie peacefully when the door was kicked in.

"What the hell?!" Cora yelled as Allison ran to grab her bow. The warriors drew swords as Chris pulled a gun out of his gun case. Then a warrior grabbed Cora.

"Cora!" Peter shouted as he saw the oni get to her.

While this was going on, Boyd and Erica was on a date. They went to play laser tag. The mated couple were having fun, as they ran around playing when they ran into someone unexpected.

"What are you doing here?" Erica said in surprise when she saw Jackson and Aiden.

"Why are you guys here?" Jackson deflected.

"We're on a date." Boyd responded.

"Just wanted to play a quick game with Aiden." Jackson replied.

"Oh." Erica said. A few minutes later, they were taking off their gear when they heard a blood curdling scream. They ran to the lobby only to freeze at the horrifying sight. The onis had a dark aura. They were menacing and lethal.

"Run!" Erica yelled as everyone instantly split up. The onis went after them immediately. They went deep into the blacklight tag room. They were in deep trouble.


	3. Rave and Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets a better idea of the evil they're facing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter. Betsie and I have more chapters coming. 
> 
> I am officially taking requests right now because I have extra time to kill.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Onis had fled the house, and Peter tended to Cora. She was going in and out of consciousness. Allison was crying as Chris held her.

Peter began to do first aid on his niece. Cora had bruises on her neck and down her arms.

"Peter," Chris whispered into Allison's hair. When his boyfriend turned to him, he point to Cora's neck.

She had a mark that was shaped like an 'S.'

Chris ordered, "Peter, take her to Deaton. Allison and I will be right behind you."

They got into their cars. Chris had Allison in the front seat, her tears now hiccups.

The pack needed to know what was happening.

* * *

Most of the teens were in class. They sat in one group at the back of the room. The seats were almost cluttered.

The previous night was bizarre, and it needed to be addressed.

Stiles asked, "So, what are you, Kira? You can't be a werewolf because the electricity didn't faze you."

"I'm a kitsune," Kira responded. "Electricity is kinda my thing."

"Wow," Scott marveled. "We've dealt with a lot of things but never a kitsune."

Stiles warned, "Okay, so now that you're a part of our supernatural crew, you need to know something. Things are getting dangerous, and you need to be careful."

Kira worried, "What trouble? I thought that ended last night."

"No, but it could have something to do with him," Danielle responded. "There is no telling."

"Okay, but the real question is can I get my phone back?" Kira asked.

"No telling right now," Stiles responded. "Why?"

Kira whispered, "There could be clues on it, and I really want it back."

"Don't sweat it," Lydia sighed, turning back to their teacher. "You'll get it back. Eventually."

Down the hall, Isaac was putting his stuff in his locker. He was sleep deprived and cranky.

It only got weirder when a key fell out of his locker.

"What is this for?" he asked. He felt a chill go down his spine.

This couldn't get worse.

* * *

The twins decided that Halloween was best celebrated with a black light party.

They decided to use Derek's condo. The other pack teens got roped into the festivities.

Cora and Allison arrived, but when Cora opened the door, they got a shock.

"This is... wow," Allison breathed. 

"We never tell Derek about this. He might burn the couch," Cora whispered.

Danny and Ethan were naked on the couch. Their clothes laid around them, and a bottle of lube was on the floor. Danny was prepping the werewolf as he marked his neck.

"Why are we still watching?" Allison asked.

"How have they not noticed us?" Cora responded. They got their answer when Ethan winked at them. 

They turned on their heels and closed the door. Erica and Boyd were walking towards them but stopped when they saw the girls.

"What happened?" Erica asked.

Allison answered, "A lot of stuff."

Boyd narrowed his eyes. "What did you see?"

"Danny and Ethan having sex on my brother's couch," Cora replied.

Boyd cringed, but Erica tilted her head.

"I know this may be weird, but I always wondered what Danny looked like down there," she admitted.

When they deemed it safe to go into the condo, they started the music. Teens arrived one-by-one, and the party kicked off.

Outside the condo, Derek was glaring at Stiles.

"Is that the party I told them not to throw?" Derek growled.

"Yeah," Stiles replied.

"And you didn't stop them why?"

"I got outvoted?" Stiles tried. He groaned when Derek shook his head at him.

"What do you want me to say? Lydia and Kira agreed to the party, and that's enough voting power!" Stiles exclaimed. "I even told them you'd be pissed."

"Stiles, I gave you one job," the werewolf sighed.

As Stiles began to babble, Laura arrived.

"Can you guys not argue right now? We need to shut this party down," she ordered.

"Fine," Derek and Stiles whined. They went inside.

"Alright, listen up!" Derek yelled. "If you don't get the hell out of here, the cops will be chasing you down Main Street!"

There was a loud groan within the party. Some teens, who had records already, fled the scene.

When there was no sign that the party was stopping, Derek let out a loud roar.

Scared senseless, the party goers abandoned the condo. As they ran, the Onis were walking right by them. Cora rolled her eyes.

"Shit! We can't have a break, for like, three minutes," she complained. The werewolves claws lengthened and the humans reached for weapons.

Lydia grabbed a bat, and Danny got a hockey stick. Stiles was left with a broom.

"Okay, out of all the weird things that was brought here, I get a freaking broom!"

The Onis didn't back down, and the pack wasn't giving up. They both took hits and were hurt. Eventually, the Onis realized this was going nowhere.

They advanced on Aiden, marking him. He fell unconscious as they fled. Lydia was immediately by his side.

"Wait," Stiles started, "Isaac was supposed to be here. Where is he?"

Miles away, Isaac was in the school. He was trying every door there was. 

Frustration settled in once he found the door to the chemistry room. It opened when he turned the key.

He looked around, noticing the convoluted element names on the board. Grabbing a copy of the periodic table, he began to write the symbols.

Isaac gasped at the answer:

Kira.


	4. Total Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets help from an old friend.

Peter and Chris sat in the den with Cora and Allison. Cora had recovered from her wounds and she wanted some answers.

"This is not the first time I've dealt with this. Twenty-five years ago, I saw the oni for the first time," Chris admitted.

"What? How long have these things existed?" Cora asked.

"Centuries. Hell, maybe more than that."

_Chris was patrolling. He should have been home studying but his father insisted he go out to search._

_While he was out, Gerard even ordered him to negotiate with the notorious Yakuza leader. They had a weapons deal going when hell broke loose._

_A dark mist clouded their eyesight. Chris gasped when he finally saw the Onis._

_Everyone scrambled to grab their weapons. The Onis didn't hesitate. They dispatched everyone, killing the guards and leaving Silverfinger and Chris alive._

_The minor scrambled away.  He didn't look back as he ran home._

* * *

Kira and Danielle were at the book store. They needed mythology books for research.  As they searched, Danielle asked some questions. 

"Can you tell me some things about kitsunes?"

"We have many ancestors, and we're foxes.  As you witnessed before, we are immune to electricity," Kira informed.

"Is there more?" Danielle asked.

"Like werewolves, kitsunes are rarely injured or sick."

"What about fire and tails?"

"I don't know. I've never used it," Kira replied.  "There could be more types of kitsunes out there."

* * *

Chris went to Silverfinger's home outside of Beacon Hills. He brought his family along. 

Silverfinger came down the steps in his pajamas and bedroom slippers. "Good to see you, Christopher. Is this your family?"

"This is my boyfriend, Peter, and his niece, Cora. My daughter is Allison."

"You have grown up. What can I do for you?" the elder asked.

"Can you explain what those things were the night we met?"

"Those, my dear boy, were Onis. The thing they were after is a Nogitsune."

"Why kill everyone else?" Chris questioned. 

"They thought everyone was possessed by the Nogitsune. The main purpose if these creatures is to kill it."

"Mr. Silverfinger, how would we know that someone is possessed?" Allison finally asked. 

"You will be able to tell. The teeth when it comes out of its vessel is a strong indicator. I just ask you to be careful. Everyone can be possessed."

* * *

Some of the pack was at the hospital, watching over Melissa.

They didn't want the Onis getting to her.

"What did Chris find out about those things we saw the other night?" Stiles asked.

"They're looking for a dark spirit that possesses someone," Derek responded.

"Great, we have a evil thing that can make us evil."

Derek snorted and looked around. His eye was caught by a dark mist.  He jumped up when he saw their target.

The Onis wasted no time. When Agent McCall came out of a office, they struck.

Shoving their sword through him, they were gone immediately.

He fell, barely being caught by Scott and Melissa. The nurse screamed for a gurney. Staff members rushed out to try and save the agent.

Moments later, he was in emergency surgery. Everyone paced outside the room.

"They're coming for us and we don't know why.  God, I hate dead ends!" Laura exclaimed. 

At the McCall house, Isaac was sitting in the family room. He was just watching TV when a window busted open. He jumped and noticed the Oni.

He fought hard against the creature, something it did not expect. It fled the house, leaving Isaac confused.


	5. More Than a Little Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack searches for Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5 sorry for the delay, writing this chapter took longer than I expected, and I had to finish the recent chapters in AWfTA. The said chapters might have to wait a few days before I post them.

Scott was sitting in the hospital waiting room for word on his father's condition. All of sudden, his phone vibrated in his pocket, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He checked the caller I.D, it was Isaac.

"Scott, thank God! Something weird just happened here." Isaac exclaimed.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"These things from my dreams burst in here. I fought them off and they just left." Isaac answered.

"What things? Are you talking about the Onis?" Scott questioned.

"Yes!" Isaac replied. Then he heard something and turned. He stared at it and dropped the phone.

"Isaac? Are you there man?" Scott asked but Isaac didn't answer. He stared at the phone. Isaac was not okay!

* * *

A few minutes later, the worried Scott was telling the pack about the odd event he'd experienced.

"Something happened to Isaac! One minute, he's on the phone telling me about the Onis, and the next, he's gone and the line went dead!" he exclaimed.

"Someone should head over there." Laura stated. So the pack headed over to the McCall house to track Isaac's scent. But they had not such luck, after several more minutes of fruitless searching, Lydia called the police. The sheriff arrived with some deputies. There was a young man in a deputy's uniform. He had blond hair and beautiful green eyes. The pack stared at him and he smiled.

"This is our new rookie, Deputy Parrish." John introduced.

"Hi," the pack chorused. Parrish smiled and waved at them. 

"Have any of you been in contact with Isaac?" John asked.

"I was on the phone with him when it happened." Scott offered.

"You're going to need to give a full statement." John responded.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Isaac was in trouble. He was someplace else. He was tied up. A mystery figure was crouched down in front of him. The person wore a bomber jacket with patches on it. The person wore bandages wrapped around its face and hands.

"That girl was the answer to our riddle." the figure stated in a raspy voice.

"What girl?" Isaac queried.

"Don't play dumb. You know what girl." the figure wasn't amused.

"Which one? I know several girls." Isaac snarked.

"That new girl. What's her name? Oh yeah, Kira." the figure replied. While Isaac was being interrogated, the pack had decided to continue their search. Scott was at the station, giving his statement. The police and deputies were searching with dogs. Lydia had suggested they try Isaac's room for possible clues. So some pack members checked Laura's current residence. They quietly went through the house. When they opened the door to Isaac's room. They were relieved. The room was extremely neat. The bed was made and all items had never been moved.

"Where do we start?" Danielle asked.

"Look through the drawers." Stiles stated. The pack split up to go through the drawers. There was a desk in a corner. They found comic books and boxer briefs.

"Pay up! Jackson and I won the bet!" Erica shouted in glee. Stiles, Scott, and the twins groaned as they handed 30 dollars to the grinning duo.

"Seriously?" Derek hissed.

"Hey, Isaac started it by being ambiguous with us about his choice of undergarments." Erica defended her case.

"Some of us really don't want to know the answer!" Cora exclaimed.

"Better to join the betting pool than to be forced to sit through an introduction to Erica's latest obsession." Stiles spoke flatly.

"Whatever, Stiles. You know you've thought about it at least once." Erica smirked.

"Wait a minute, I thought we're here to look for clues?" Allison asked.

"Right." everyone responded. They looked under the bed and on a shelf. There were still nothing.

"Great! Another dead end!" Aiden grumbled.

"Wait a second," Scott said as he looked at a picture of a house.

"We should try checking that house." Lydia suggested. So the pack went to the house. When they got there, they rushed to Isaac.

A hour later, Isaac woke up in a room. Mrs. Yukimura got out from an elevator, the Onis materialized behind her.

"You know who I am and why we're here." Mrs. Yukimura stated.

"Too bad, you're just wasting your time." Isaac stated as he opened his eyes. He bared sharp metallic teeth.

* * *

 A few hours later, the nogistune had managed to escape, leaving chaos in its wake. Cora had been burned and Allison was camped outside her room.

"Please come out of this. I didn't fall in love with you only for you to die." the huntress pleaded. The brunette girl was distraught. Peter, Derek, and Laura arrived later to wait. A few minutes later, Malia arrived and sat down.

"Has there been any word?" Malia asked.

"She's got third degree burns. We got her stabilized." Melissa announced.

"Oh good, can we see her?" Allison was visibly relieved.

"She isn't entirely conscious but you can go in for now." Melissa responded. All of sudden, Stiles arrived. He was nearly out of breath.

"We have a problem The nogitsune put traps on the Cross Country Course. Chris and Jackson are in lockup." he announced.

"Well, this gets so much better." Derek groaned. Just then Laura's phone rang. She saw it was Deaton and answered.

"I know how to help." Deaton began.

"Tell me what you know." Laura stated.

* * *

 30 minutes later, Isaac met with Laura and the remaining members of the pack. Some had went to the hospital, some others were at the police station.

"I know a way to fix the problems you've been having." Isaac said.

"How?" Danielle asked warily. Before Isaac could reply, Deaton came out of the shadows and stabbed Isaac with a scalpel. The tall curly beta collapsed like a puppet whom strings had been cut.

"The nogitsune has been constrained for now. But we need a permanent solution." Deaton warned. Everyone stared at him.

"That could've been less violent." Laura said.


	6. The Unwanted Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another wolf comes to Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, there is dubious consent. There is no sex scene, but the actual scene in the episode made me pretty uncomfortable, so we just skipped over it entirely.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.

Isaac and Laura were at the Eichen House, getting paperwork filled out. Isaac was being checked in after his experience with the Onis.

Morrell worked as a counselor, and she was checking him in.

"Laura, is this really a good idea?" Isaac asked.

Laura explained, "It is our best option for the moment. I'm sorry to say it, but you need help coming to terms what happened at the house."

As they were finishing up, Malia came out to the desk. She saw Isaac and waved at him.

"Malia, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Dad sent me here. He was worried about how I was handling things," she responded.

"Your dad?"

"Peter, my real dad. The Sheriff kind of let it slip that Peter had an affair with my mom."

"Wow," Isaac blinked. "I did not see that coming."

"Yeah, well, imagine how I felt."

While they caught up, their guide came out of the back room.

"Hi, my name is Oliver," he smiled. "I will be your guide today. If you would follow me, we can get started."

Malia and Isaac looked at each other and followed the man.

* * *

While they were given a tour of the facility, Allison had her own problems. She was trying to figure out the people standing around her.

They made her feel uneasy. The group wore varying shades of green and were trying to intimidate her.

"Who are you?" Allison asked.

"That is none of your concern, child," the leader hissed.

Peter turned up. "I beg to differ. This is Hale territory."

"We don't care about whose territory it is. We are here to do business, and she is not going to interfere." 

A standoff ensued. Peter and Allison were backed against each other. After a long beat, Peter grabbed Allison.

The strangers lunged, but missed as Peter took off with Allison.

She called Laura so they could meet up at the apartment.

"What happened?" Laura asked.

"I don't know," Peter breathed. "But things are going to get worse."

Meanwhile, Jackson and Chris paced around their cell.

The room was really small. It was gray with a small bed. The men had to take turn sleeping on it.

"How did we end up here?" Jackson asked the older man.

"We're here for murder," Chris responded. "They're holding us because we're 'extremely dangerous' to the public," Chris responded.

"Who the hell did we kill?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

Across town, Derek and Stiles had went to the ice rink on a date. This was the first time in a long time that they had fun.

They held hands as they skated across the ice. Stiles laughed as Derek pulled him close.

Stiles kissed Derek, and the wolf bought his mate nachos. It was a good date.

* * *

Peter made sure Allison was safe and took Chris' car to the safe house. 

He was surprised to see a stranger there, and Peter could tell that he was a beta wolf.

The wolf was a brunette with brown eyes. He had a small build, but he looked very capable of doing harm.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, his guard coming up.

"I could ask the same," the other man responded.

"Peter Hale, and you are in my family's town."

"Kincaid. I know who it belongs to."

"What is your business here? Protocol is that you talk with our Alpha when you arrive in their territory."

"I'm just passing through," Kincaid responded.

Peter narrows his eyes as Kincaid turned and ran. The younger wolf was faster than expected, and he got away.

* * *

Isaac and Malia met in the an abandoned room.

"Hey," Malia smiled sheepishly. Isaac grinned back and moved towards her.

The werecoyote blushed as she leaned in and kissed Isaac.

The Nogistune stirred into Isaac and manipulated his urges. The kiss began to heat up and hands wandered.

Malia took off her shirt as Isaac worked on his. He leaned back into her and kissed her again.

Minutes later, they were correcting their rumpled clothes.

Isaac's urges were tampering down and the Nogitsune slowly left his body. Confusion set into his mind. Malia was still in a dazed state.

"What happened?" he asked. Malia shook her head in confusion.

They heard a noise and followed it to the basement. After searching through it for the source, they found a photograph and a skeleton.

"Do you know them?" Malia asked.

Isaac nodded, "I can't figure out where I know them from."

As they stared at the photo, Oliver came down the stairs with Kincaid.

They advanced on the teens, overpowering them and tying them down.

Oliver went to Malia and began to hurt her.

"Let her go!" Isaac yelled as he tried to break free. He looked towards the skeleton and made a silent deal with it.

The Nogitsune possessed Isaac, and his power got greater. He broke free and went for Kincaid.

The other man was beaten down. He saw that Isaac was stronger than him and fled.

Seeing Kincaid run, Isaac turned to Oliver. He clawed at the older man and brought him down.

Malia got out of her binding and ran to find Morrell.

The Nogitsune was still in Isaac as he climbed the stairs.


	7. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noshiko tells her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with ch 7. Other than the Nogistune's origins, things happened a bit differently. Because personally I think the scriptwriters goofed and didn't give the army and the Nogistune enough credit. Remember, the Nogistune is supposed to be an evil creature that thrives on pain and chaos. So why didn't his origin story reflect that?  
> Secondly; I've read fiction stories based on WW2. Here's what I remember; food and any other supplies were rationed, so there's no way the missing stuff could go unnoticed for long. The army are much more competent than they were portrayed in canon. Chances are someone was taking inventory and noticed the medicine going missing.

_**1943, a deserted field** _

Two soldiers dressed into brown uniforms were talking as they carried dead bodies to a section of the field. A soldier named Merrick was passing the time by telling his annoyed fellow soldier riddles.

"What gets broken without being held?"

"A promise."

"What has teeth but doesn't bite?"

"A comb."

"What has a neck but no head?"

"A bottle."

"Would you knock that crap off?" Hayes snapped. Merrick chuckled at his partner's irritated response. He stopped when they felt a presence. A figure came out of the shadows and bared its sharp pointy teeth. The soldiers saw the teeth and panicked. They fled in an instant. The figure gave chase, catching up to Merrick swiftly. Merrick's head was ripped from his body. Hayes screamed as the Nogistune turned on him and tore him to pieces.

* * *

Malia found Kira and Danielle at the latter's house.

"Malia, what are you doing here?" Danielle asked.

"I have something for you both. Isaac said you know one of the people in this picture." Malia stated as she handed over the photograph.

"Yeah. I do, where did you find this?" Kira confirmed.

"In a secret compartment in the wall of the basement of Eichen House. There was a skeleton in the wall too." Malia responded. All of sudden, there was a knock on the door, then the door opened revealing Noshiko and Ken Yukimura. The couple entered the room.

"Mom, is this you?" Kira asked, showing her mom the picture.

"Why yes, it is." Noshiko responded after she looked at the photograph.

"How?" Kira said in shock.

"Kira, I'm much older than I look." Noshiko responded. Then everyone took their seats as Noshiko started telling her story.

* * *

_**1943, Camp Oak Creek** _

Hayes and Merrick were rookie soldiers. They had one job. Deliver things to the local internment camp. With the help of Corporal Rhys, they unloaded supplies.

Meanwhile, a young Noshiko was waiting for her opportunity, while the men went into the main building, Noshiko snuck into the truck and stole food and a baseball glove. She managed to escape the truck just as the trio returned. Thrilled with her success, the young woman left to make some deliveries. Michio saw her and ran to her. The young boy led her to a fellow prisoner; named Satomi.

"You need to be more careful." Satomi warned.

"I will do better next time." Noshiko promised.

* * *

Japanese-Americans were getting sick.

"We don't have enough medicine to help everyone." the doctor stated.

"Does that mean...people will die?" Michio's father asked. People were now in a panic. They were the most worried about the children.

Meanwhile, Rhys and Noshiko met in private. Noshiko kissed her lover upon arrival.

"I'm glad to see you too." Rhys smiled as he kissed the kiss.

"Me too. I wish I could have come to see you at a happier time." Noshiko responded.

"By the way, we do have enough medicine. They're just not giving it up." Rhys revealed.

"Where is it?" Noshiko was horrified.

"No idea. I don't have the clearance. The reason I know for sure that we have enough medicine, is because I usually do inventory when the supplies arrive." Rhys explained.

A few days later, people were slowly dying of illness. Parents were angry and grieving.

"We cannot let them get away with what they've done!" a parent fumed.

"We should try them for this." another parent suggested.

10 days later, the infirmary doctor was dragged in a makeshift courtroom and placed on trial. He radiated fear when he saw the angry crowd.

"You are charged with violating your healer's oath." the judge stated. The trial proceeded from there, when the guilty verdict came in. The judge prepared to deliver the sentence. The doctor who'd been sweating heavily finally had enough. He broke down and started talking.

"Okay! Don't kill me! We're hoarding it all in the warehouse." the doctor admitted in a rush.

"Why move the medicine? They are supposed to be in the infirmary." Rhys stated as the corporal narrowed his eyes.

"We've been selling it on the black market." the doctor confessed. Shocked silence fell. Rhys had heard enough and promptly arrested the doctor. 2 hours later, Rhys was leading the cuffed doctor to the truck when Merrick and Hayes came out of the building.

"I knew that the doctor wouldn't shut it. We offer him a nice cut and he runs off at the mouth." Hayes stated.

"How dare you?" Rhys spoke angrily. He went for his service revolver. Only the duo were faster. Hayes smirked and shot Rhys point blank. Merrick then shot the doctor. Both men were dead before their bodies hit the ground. The corrupt soldiers then opened fire on the Japanese-Americans. Some soldiers were patrolling when they heard the gunshots and saw the carnage. The soldiers grabbed the women and children and began to pull them to safety. Then they started to run away as quickly as possible. They had to get help and fast. Hayes and Merrick panicked. They had been found out. The duo gathered the dead and fled. Unaware that in their rush to escape, they had left two of their victims behind. When the truck was long gone, Noshiko and Satomi slowly sat up, their regenerate healing ability having kicked in.

The women were shaking. They'd just lost their friends. Noshiko remembered an old story her mother would tell. She closed her eyes and recited the story through her head. She felt a presence at her side and turned to it. The Nogistune was in spirit form.

"Kill them both." Noshiko stated coldly.

12 minutes later, the women were looking around the abandoned camp with confusion. Even the soldiers were gone. Where had they went off to? When they entered the cabins, they were shocked. Bodies were laying on the ground, Men, women, children, and even soldiers had been wiped out.

"What happened? Everyone's dead!" Satomi cried out.

"It was supposed to kill those soldiers." Noshiko responded.

"We need to seal it away. It is too dangerous." Satomi stated.

So a little while later, Noshiko lured the Nogistune to the Nemeton. Satomi slashed at the Nogistune with a sword. It was then sealed away in the Nemeton.

"Never release it. If it is to come back, kill it again." Satomi advised.

* * *

 "And that is what happened." Noshiko concluded her tale.

"The Nogistune killed children? That's sick!" Danielle looked disgusted.

"To this day, I've spent my entire life keeping watch over its prison." Noshiko responded.

"We need to get to it." Danielle mused.

"Kira, I'm giving you the sword we used before." Noshiko responded.

"Are you sure?" Kira said in surprise.

"It's your turn, sweetheart." Noshiko replied.


	8. Posession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nogistune takes full control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betsie here with ch 8. I'm posting this chapter since Tori cannot.

The pack met Isaac near Chris's apt. The pack was tense while Isaac had a horrible smirk on his face.

"This body does amazing things. It's perfect in any state, whether hurt or engaging in carnal needs." Isaac gloated.

"What do you mean by 'carnal needs'? Did you use his body for sex?" Laura growled.

"Why yes. I used his body to have sex with Malia." the Nogistune taunted.

"What?!" Peter yelled. He tried to slash at the Nogistune, but Derek held him back. The Nogistune smirked and ran.

"We'll get him soon. We just need to get him out of Isaac first." Laura promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Isaac was in a dark place. Someone else was in his body and he was taking a back seat.

"Let me go!" he screamed.

"Not until I'm satisfied." came the reply. Then the scene changed and Isaac was seated at a table facing a bandaged figure. A go board was on the table.

"Let's play a game, you lose I take your body. You win, I leave it alone." the Nogistune continued.

"You're on." Isaac replied.

* * *

While Isaac and the Nogistune were facing off, the pack was in chaos. The Nogistune had been busy, and now Cora, Aiden, Scott, and Jackson had no free will. Their bodies were used like marionettes in the Nogistune's twisted idea of theatre. Cora, Scott, and Aiden were at each other's throat's They were fighting, tearing and clawing at each other.

Meanwhile, Jackson had taken Allison hostage. He tied her to a chair and loomed over her with a knife.

"Because of you, I was your precious grandpa's plaything. You was so hung up on revenge that you didn't notice everyone suffering!" the boy ranted.

"What are you talking about? Jackson, are you okay?" Allison asked in confusion. She thought that they'd resolved those issues over the summer. Jackson was in a cold sweat. His eyes were sunken in and his skin was clammy.

"I'm just fine, Allison. It's too late to save me." the beta responded. All of sudden, Malia kicked the door down. Jackson's head whipped around to Malia. He growled and lunged at her. Malia blocked her opponent's attack. She was wilder than Jackson so she fought dirty and kicked him in the balls. Jackson howled and collapsed. Malia went to untie Allison.

Meanwhile, the pack arrived and found their pack mates fighting. Danielle went and hosed them down with icy cold water.

"We need to get this Nogistune tampered down before all of us lose it." Laura warned.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Noah had problems of his own, he was in front of a review board. The board was discussing whether they should keep him on as sheriff.

"Under your guidance, this department has experienced many things. Some are questionable as of late." a board member stated.

"We've seen a spike in crime. It has come out of nowhere." Noah stated.

"The way, you've handled it is extremely questionable." another board member said.

"With all due respect, there hasn't been many deputies at the department. They are understaffed." Agent McCall stated.

"That is why we can't allow Mr. Stilinski to leave. We vote to keep him as Sheriff." the first board member concluded.

* * *

 The pack cornered the Nogistune at the high school. The Nogistune growled and began to fight. The Nogistune went back and forth between pack members. They all fought hard to contain it. In the end, Isaac dropped to his knees. He started to gag and spit at the ground. Out came the bandaged figure of the Nogistune. The pack fought the bandaged figure. It began to cry out in pain. All of sudden it collapsed. Scott and Cora ran to the figure and pulled away the bandages. The pack went closer only to gasp when they saw the person under the wrapping. Erica started looking around.

"The Nogistune's gone!" she exclaimed.  Everyone looked around and discovered that Stiles and Lydia also were missing.

"It has them. We need to find them before it does irreplaceable damage." Chris warned.


	9. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack takes on the Oni while trying to find Lydia and Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tori, here! I know I haven;t posted in a log time but I kind of fell out of writing except for this fic. I am still taking requests. Just e-mail me about it. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Lydia and Stiles were being held captive by the Nogitsune. They were tied together, back-to-back.

"You both tried so hard to beat me," the Nogitsune taunted. "It's a shame because I honestly thought you would bring me down. No one has gotten as far as you have."

The friends looked angry and hopeless. They'd been taken from under the nose of the pack, not even knowing where they were now. They thought the pack would find their bodies before they're freed.

While they were trapped, Jackson and the twins were searching for them.

"Where was the last place you saw them?" Jackson asked as he flashed his flashlight around.

"The last time we saw them was when we fought the Nogitsune and freed Isaac," Aiden answered. Jackson sighed heavily.

"Lydia and Stiles could have been taken at any time in that case," he added. "We need to get the others out here so they can help."

The twins nodded and went to get the others. Jackson was to stay behind and try to find even the tiniest clue.

It could mean life or death.

* * *

Scott dropped his keys at the door. He took off his jacket and sighed.

Walking into the living room, he stopped when he saw his father.

"Where have you been?" Agent McCall asked. "It's a school night."

"Out. I was looking for my friends," the teenager responded.

"Your friends are missing? Scott, what are you kids getting into?"

The younger McCall shrugged and saw his father's disapproval. Scott was tired and angry. He didn't know if he wanted to yell at him or do nothing.

"What did you do when you left Mom and I?" he responded without a flinch.

"Don't talk to me that way," Rafe responded. "I'm your father, and you will respect me. You know nothing."

"Then justify leaving us!" Scott yelled.

"I don't have to explain a thing to you! You're my son, not the other way around!"

"No, I'm not! I never was! Deaton and the Sheriff have been better fathers to me than you ever have. You left, and Mom struggled," Scott yelled back. "They helped me become a better person. They helped Mom when she needed it. Those two men have more integrity than you ever had, so screw you!"

Rafe stared at Scott with a look of shock.

"Just leave," Scott finally said, calming down. "We don't need you, nor want you here."

* * *

 Allison was facing off against Noshiko and the Oni. The others were preoccupied, so she went to fight them off.

The young women drew her sai and threw them at the Oni. Taking advantage of the distraction, she took one of their swords and retrieved the sai.

She turned to Noshiko and pleaded, "Call them off! Control them!"

"I can't, Allison," she responded. "They won't leave until the Nogitsune is dead."

"So be it then," Allison stated as she sheathed the sword and sai. She retrieved her bow and arrow.

She alternated between the weapons and fought hard. The pack members arrived around the time the Oni took control.

One grabbed Allison as the other drew their sword.

Scott sprung into action and tackled the armed Oni. Allison took the opportunity to free herself.

The two supernatural beings looked at the teens. They didn't expect that strength or experience out of them.

* * *

A few hours later, the Oni had shook the teens. They attacked the hospital but were stopped dead in their tracks by the Nogitsune.

The demon took control of his potential assassins and took over the hospital and, later, police station.

"I can't care for any patients with them in here. You need to get them out of here before someone dies," Melissa breathed.

As she started to try and help the other staff, Rafe arrived. He walked up to a nurse.

"What is happening?" he asked.

"Someone is controlling the hospital," she responded. "We can't help a single patient, and once you're in here, you can't leave."

"Have you tried law enforcement?"

"Can't get them either, Agent."

Melissa went up to the front desk to get a file and saw her ex.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Rafe responded, "I'm here to talk about Scott. He refuses to listen to me."

"Welcome to Raising a Teenager 101," she mocked. "Lesson 1: They never listen to you."

"Why wouldn't he, Melissa? I am his father," Rafe responded. He saw his ex-wife roll her eyes. They settled into a tense conversation.

At the station, Noah and Jordan were trying to maintain some sort of peace. The chaos was mounting, and all deputies were on edge. Deaton had come to the station and was now stuck there, too.

The officers had opened fire on the Oni that was there.

"Be careful," Deaton yelled to John. The Sheriff nodded and reloaded his fire arm.

* * *

The pack arrived at the Nemeton. The Nogitsune forced the Oni to the beacon. 

Jackson, Aiden, and Ethan were surrounded by them. The pack came to their aid.

Jackson had found Lydia and Stiles. They went with Kira, Danielle, and Laura to help them fight back.

The wolves' were ready with their teeth and claws. They growled before launching themselves at the Oni. The Oni fought them off easily, and their master began to laugh.

"Again? I can't be defeated!" the Nogitsune taunted.

"Think again," Kira smirked. She showed the Nogitsune's own sword. As it screamed, Kira stabbed the sword through him.

Laura sunk her claws into it, and its scream became louder. A fly flew out of its mouth, and Danielle jumped up and caught it in a jar. The vessel turned to ash around them.

As the others gained the upper hand on the Oni, Aiden was badly injured. His side had been cut deeply.

Stiles ran to the former Alpha's side and put his hands to the wound. His breath caught as he healed Aiden. The wolf marveled at his packmate.

There you go. Aiden will be just fine," Stiles said to Derek.

"The Nogitsune is defeated. It's all over," Kira announced.

"I don't know about you guys," Isaac yawned, "but I want to go home and cuddle." Derek smiled at him and ruffled his curls. Stiles hugged him.

"Whatever you want, pup."


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise person changes things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue at last. There will be another part to this. But it will take time, because of rl issues among other things. BHA will be next to be updated.

Peter and Chris were getting ready to leave on their vacation. Chris were taking everyone to France. The morning was filled with gathering clothes, toiletries, and other necessities. They had a deadline before they needed to head to the airport.

"Where will Malia stay?" Allison wanted to know.

"Scott said Kira invited her for an extended sleepover." Peter answered.

"I'm done!" Cora announced.

"Hurry up! Get the bags in the car because we've got thirty minutes at the least to get to the terminal!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura was teaching Malia how to control her shape-shifting ability. Malia was going from coyote to human shape. Jackson, Scott, and Isaac were also changing from wolves to human. 

"You guys are getting better at this." Laura smiled.

"Thank you!" Malia and Isaac spoke happily. All of sudden, Jackson pounced on Scott.

"Tag, you're it." he said. Scott laughed and shifted. He chased after his pack mate.

* * *

Boyd and Erica went out on a group date with Danielle and Kira, the twins, Danny, and Lydia. They went out to an Italian restaurant. Boyd and Erica ordered meat lasagna while Lydia and Kira opted for the vegetable version. Danny and Danielle got fettucine alfredo. The twins ordered spaghetti with meatballs. They had a variety of drinks ranging from tea to water. 

"It's good to be a werewolf. I can smell all of the food." Erica smiled.

"So does that mean you know when our lunch will be coming?" Danny wanted to know.

"Someone's veggie lasagna is coming." Boyd responded. As if on cue, the waiter returned with a large tray and a waitress. As they put down a stand, their lunch were served. After everyone had their plates, they dug in.

"I'm coming back everyday! This is so good!" Aiden announced.

"You do that and you'll gain weight." Danny chuckled

* * *

Derek and Stiles were spending time together. They played video games together. Derek was surprisingly good at Street Fighter. The mated pair was having so much fun, they had to pause the game so they could get a break. When they were in the kitchen, Stiles remembered something.

"I dreamed about something weird last night." Stiles mentioned.

"It cannot have been weird as mine was." Derek replied.

"I dreamed of an ancient god finding us. It was so strange." Stiles mused.

"I had the exact same dream." Derek spoke in shock.

"Do you think it's an omen?" Stiles pondered.

"I hope not. Otherwise, Laura will be on the warpath. We just got rid of the nogistune. Too many people died or got hurt. Isaac is still traumatized." Derek groaned. The mates returned to the den and sat back down. Derek wrapped himself around Stiles and buried his face in the latter's neck. They'd be okay. Hopefully.

* * *

Laura was getting the mail from the mailbox. She went through the bills and useless junk mails they'd get from insurance companies. As she walked back to the house, she ran into a wall? She looked at the wall of ice. It shattered and covered her face. The werewolf stared at the figure before her. The Frost Giant had ice blue skin. He stood tall in the yard. Then the blue skin faded from certain parts of the stranger's body.

"Who are you?" Laura asked as she stared at the strange man with dark hair and green eyes. 

"I am Loki Laufeyson, the Trickster." the stranger responded.

"Why? What do you want? This is Hale territory." Laura was wary.

"I want the world, starting with this town." he smirked.


End file.
